dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
No More Rules
か か!? 、 の |Rōmaji title =Haiboku ka Shi ka!? Gokū, Gyakuten no Hisaku |Literal title =Lose or Die?! Goku, A Secret Turnabout Plan |Number = 179 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Ring Out *Kamehameha Full Power |Airdate = March 31, 1993 |English Airdate = December 4, 2000 |Previous = Cell's Bag of Tricks |Next = The Fight is Over }} か か!? 、 の |Haiboku ka Shi ka!? Gokū, Gyakuten no Hisaku|lit. "Lose or Die?! Goku, A Secret Turnabout Plan"}} is the fourteenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 31, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 4, 2000. Summary The episode opens with Goku and Cell fighting one another at an incredible pace; the observant Dragon Team noting that Cell is keeping Goku on his toes and may even have the advantage. After a bout of intensely fast fighting in the ring, Gohan points out that his father is slipping in the fight and needs to try harder. Cell finally manages to land a powerful blow on Goku, quickly following up with a barrage of punches, but Goku breaks Cell's offensive and the two once again disappear into the air above the ring, both unable to land a blow on one another for some time. Gohan, the only fighter able to follow the movements of his father and Cell at this point, notes that Goku has finally reached Cell's speed, as Goku delivers a painful knee to Cell's stomach. At The Lookout, Dende senses trouble. After a brief break in the fight, Goku manages to land a heavy kick to Cell's face, and the two fighters take the fight back to the bottom of the ring, where Goku is nearly knocked out of bounds, but manages to swiftly recover. Cell, with alacrity, tells Goku of his near-mistake and destroys the arena, changing the rules of the tournament so that the victor will be the survivor of the fight due to both the mistake and Cell getting tired of being confined to the ring anyway, also coyly having Goku warn everyone to clear the area. The two resume their incredibly intense fight now spanning the huge landscape surrounding them, both Cell and Goku now equal in speed and power, with each landing numerous blows on one another. On his planet, King Kai panics. Finally, after an exchange of powerful Energy blasts, Goku quickly flies high above Cell and begins to charge a Kamehameha with a ton of his remaining energy. Krillin and the rest of the Z Fighters are shocked, incredulous that he will release the wave at Cell from above for fear of vaporizing the planet and everybody on it. Goku, at the last second, uses Instant Transmission to release the attack at point blank range upwards into Cell, completely destroying everything above his upper torso, including his arms and head. As the dust from the incredibly powerful attack rises, a worn and tired Goku is seen standing above Cell's destroyed body, unable to figure out if it was enough to put the android down for good. Major Events *Cell destroys the Cell Games Arena. *Goku performs the Instant Kamehameha, blowing off Cell's upper body. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena **Kame House **The Lookout *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Energy Disk Music" - When Goku flies up high in the sky after Cell fired energy blasts potent enough to create a dust cloud. *"Cell Transforms" - When Goku is charging the Instant Kamehameha. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Goku charges an Instant Kamehameha towards Cell. *"Cell Is Dead?" - After Goku launched the Instant Kamehameha at Cell, in which the smoke clears from the explosion. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *The anime has shots of Master Roshi and others around the world commenting on the fight as they watch on TV aswell as Mr. Popo assisting Dende into focusing his senses as he watches the fight from The Lookout that were not in the manga. *Employee's at the ZTV station dealing with a barrage of incoming calls after people are unable to see the fight is exclusive to the anime. *King Kai commenting on the fight between Goku and Cell is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice actor) said that his favorite part in the Cell Games Saga was the Instant Kamehameha, which takes place in this episode. *When Goku does the Instant Kamehameha in this episode, Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice actor) originally says "Ka-Me-Ha-Ha". In the remastered version, this extension is corrected and the full "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha" is pronounced. *In a previous episode, Master Roshi was showing watching the fight whilst wearing a vest and alongside Chiaotzu, Puar and Oolong. In this episode he is wearing different attire and his companions have changed to just Turtle. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 179 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 179 (BDZ) pt-br:Cell muda as regras do jogo! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 179 it:La tattica segreta di Goku Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z